Unspoken Words
by allthesefadingmemories
Summary: Juvia wakes up to find empty sheets next to her. Frantic, she grabs her robe and looks for the man who was lying next to her... Gray.


Unspoken Words

Juvia woke up with a start, clawing at the empty blankets beside her. She sat up on the bed and looked around the room, frantically searching for the familiar mess of raven hair. Heart beating fast, she put on her robe and started to get up when she heard the bathroom door close behind her.

"Ah shit…" a voice cursed and Juvia sighed as the relief washed over her. She peeked over her shoulder at the man and her eyes grew wide, face flushing scarlet red.

"G-Gray-sama!" The bluenette exclaimed in surprise. Gray looked at her in confusion until realization dawned over him. He hurriedly grabbed his boxer shorts and pulled them on, chuckling slightly. The whole guild, heck, possibly the whole of Magnolia had seen him stark naked once or twice, but it was still different when it was just the two of them alone in one room.

Once the embarrassing accident was over, the ice mage jumped on the bed and pulled the water mage with him. Juvia squeaked in surprise and buried her face in Gray's chest, inhaling his intoxicating scent. He smelled like a lot of different things; the cologne Juvia gave him before, burnt skin from recent fights with Natsu, and something she couldn't quite name… something that reminded her of winter and freshly fallen snow.

"Gray-sama scared Juvia earlier," the bluenette murmured still buried in Gray's arms. She slowly traced the bandages that were wrapped around Gray's chest and abdomen, the ones he got from a previous incident, ones that will surely leave more scars never to fade away, like the one above his left eye. "Juvia already almost lost Gray-sama once. She can't let that happen again." Her dark blue orbs looked up to meet his eyes which were staring at her intently.

He looked away to the window, where they had a perfect view of the sun rising in the east, just in between a valley. Sunlight streamed through the window and Gray let out a heavy sigh. "Juvia, this is the seventh day. Sooner or later, you'd have to get out and leave your room."

The water mage pouted and pulled her body away from Gray's reluctantly, crossing her arms in front of her. "No. Not gonna happen. Juvia will stay with Gray-sama until he heals. And I think those will take a reaaally long time." She remarked, gesturing at the bandages as she does so.

Gray tried to protest again but Juvia slowly wrapped her legs around Gray and brought her face close to Gray's. "Does Gray-sama not want Juvia to stay by his side?" she purred near his ear. The ice mage gulped, and his face started sweating. _Damn those fucking legs!_ He cursed.

He was about to reply when they heard a knock on the bedroom door. Juvia froze as she heard commotion from the other side of the door.

_"Erza, don't. I don't think she's ready yet."_

_"It's only been a week…"_

_"She needs to get out sometime! I know it's been hard, harder for her than most of us but I think it would be better for her to not deal with this on her own."_

_"But…"_

The whispers grew louder but on evoice overpowered them all, accompanied by knocking on the door. "Juvia, you need to come out. I just want you to know we're here for you. Please talk to us," Erza's voice called out, loud but gentle.

Juvia bit her lip and looked at the raven-haired man beside her. She gripped him tighter and squeezed her eyes shut, ignoring the repeated calls for her. "J-juvia's not ready yet. S- She can't."

"Juvia, it's time," Gray whispered reluctantly. The water mage looked up and started to caress his face, his cheeks, his scar and his lips.

"I'm never going to see you again… am I?" Juvia asked, her voice cracking as the tears started streaming from her face. Gray watched the water mage look at her, weary eyes filled with despair and just a small fragment of hope. He gave her a sad smile and pulled her face close to his, closing the distance between them.

Juvia closed her eyes upon contact and tried to pull him closer, but as she opened her eyes, she was alone. In her arms where Gray once stood was a pillow she held o so tightly for the past few days. The voices outside gradually faded too, as Erza decided to give Juvia just one more day of solitude.

The room was left with deafening silence, and Juvia was left alone on her bed, with nothing but the blaring echoes of unspoken words to fill the gaping stillness in her heart.

AN: Based on a scene in _Ugly Betty _which I had recently rewatched. *Sniff*

Help me improve! Leave a review and please favorite/follow if you liked it. :)


End file.
